Ariel Plus Starfleet Equal Ursulas Demise!
by darkvampangle101
Summary: I watched little Mermaid and thought "would it not be great if things were different?" Here is an alternate universe where Ariel teams up with some people from the future to kill Ersula the Sea Witch... rather than magic my storey is based more on reality! Warning: description of plastic surgery.


Authos Note: I thinking watch the litle Mermaid on dvf last nite and it got me thinking what if things were difrent with the little mermaid.

* * *

><p>Aeriel the little mermaid looked around her cabern full of human artefacs that were all smash. her dad Was so mean!<p>

She saw 2 eels who belong to ERsula the sea witch they were swomming around. For 1 sec she thinks that they will speak to her but then she swam away cuz one of the thing she owned was not broke and the eels and the sebastion and flonder could not see her as she was hiding behind a bikder looking at the thing that was not broke.

It was this wired thing she had see fall from the surfis! Then she grabed it and put it in her cavern! It looked kind of like a silver faba bean but it was not it was made of metle. She grabbed it from the sand and SUDDENLY it crackeled and a light came out of it. It look like a man but it was all wobbley and when she reach out totough the man her hand slid rite threw them.

"Ah!' screamed Ariel

"Clam down please madam my name is the emmergency medic holigram... wait you's a mermaid!"

"Yes I am but you... you lock like a human man but you are more like... a gost!"

"I am no gost I am actuelly from a very avanced Space ship called Voyager. When my ship got throw back in time by a worm hole I must have getting lost in the ocean. I am a doctor up there'."

He pointed upward and she knew he must be from the surfis.

"Oh ok wow nice I love the surfice I love human stuff it is soo oo cool... i hate being a mermaid it is the worse!"

"Hey if you can get me back to the surfis I will make you have legs and breath up there and stuff. Other wise my moble amitter will rust down hear and I will died. I am a really good doctor it is a relativly sumple sergery."

"Wow really grate! Super!"

* * *

><p>The two eels went back to Ersula who was watching ariel thru her magic shell smoke stuff.<p>

"MMy poopsies you failed you were suppose to get the girl to agree to MY turning her into a human not let some gost in a black and blue romper turn her into a human I am so mad right now!"

Then she yelled and smashed some stuff and she ate a load of bugs and the two eels swam away really fast aftaid that Ersula would get so mad she would turn them into midnight snack of BBQ eel!

"I will get King Troton if its the last thing I do!" said Ersula to nobody and then she laughed evily.

* * *

><p>Ariel looked at herlef in a miror on the surfise. She looked great, the ERNH doctor was so smart at pastic surgery!<p>

The EMG smiled at her and said "thank you for returning me to my crew now we gotta go back to the 24th sentury."

"No prob," said Aeriel.

Then Captain Janeway who was dressed in a beutiful eletric blue pouffy Victorian dress (to match people in Erics kingdome) with many silver ribons and sparkly pink lace. Her hare was up in a round braded bun on her head. Even EMH had changed into some pants and a old time style shirt.

"As a gesture of thanks here take these gamstones, we can just replicate them they are worth less to us but I belief they may be valuble in your time. Thank you again Shaundrah."

Captain Janeway held out a bucket of dimonds and emralds.

"Your welcome" said Ariel taking the diamonds.

Then EMH and Captain Jameway transported away leaving ariel in ariel went to the local Denmark Oliver Jewelry the Cash Man and sold the dimonds and emralds for lots of money. She was now rich and a human. She bought lots of nice dresses and jewelrys and a condo on the beach really near to Erics castle. Flonder could swim right up to her window and sibastian came up to.

Then she gofor wolk the day after she bout her new condo, on the beach and who does she see there? ERIC! He walking down the beach playing flut and being followed by that nastey shagy slobery dog. Luckly the dog stayed away so her new hot pink pearly gown with lots of metalic purple laces was not get ruin.

"Oh hi have we met?" said eric "you look so totally familier!"

"Ummmm... do you remember 2 days ago when you fall off sinking ship?" she ask nervously wonder if he jad seen her mermaid tale at that time

"Yes I do you are the singing girl... you saved me!"

She blush but did not cofirm or deny that she was the 1 who done it. He reach out and take her hand.

"Who are you I must know you obviously a great lady but I never seen you inmy smallo kingdome before... and I intimatly know all the lady's of my court!"

"My name is Ariel."

"Thats a pretty name!" he said then looked uncomfterble and cleared his throte. "Um are you a lady Ariel?"

She blushed and stumbeled to answer.

"A princess. Youa re a princess," he said "I can just tell. But a princess of wheer? I have never heard of an Ariel in Arendell or Corna..."

"From a very faraway land, and I am the smallest of 8 sisters so I am sure I am not well known out side of my own kingdome." She smiled.

"Well... we do not get too many visitor here. After all Danmark is a small land... not a big empire like France or Arendell. Every one will be so exited to meet an interesting fresh face to our court how bout you come to a dance I am having tomorrow ok?"

"Sure! When shall I arrive at the castel?"

"Dinners served at 7... are you sure you will go?"

"Of courseI rpomise! I will see you then."

Then she turned so happily and ran back to her condo nearly squalling with joy! She had met Eric and he had invite her to a BALL! WOW!

As she skipped back to the condo, Eric scratched his head and looked at his dog and said "Wow she is so beutiful... and a PRINCESS too! I hope she comes to my house tomorrow like she said."


End file.
